Many modern devices are managed by a system management software. The system management software is capable of determining the status of the device and especially the status of multiple components that are included within the device.
The system management software can determine the identity of the different components by reading the serial numbers of these components. These serial numbers are usually stored within local memory units that form a part of the components.
The serial number can be used for tracing the replacement of components, for licensing purposes and for warranty management.
If the local memory unit of a certain component is defective, if the serial number provided by a local memory unit is defective, or if the serial number can not be read from other reasons then the system management software can fail to identify the component.
Various devices require configuration information in order to operate in a proper manner. Some devices can store the configuration information in multiple components. If one of these components is replaced there is a need to determine which component stores the relevant configuration information.
There is a need to provide methods, systems and a computer readable products that can identify a characteristic of a component, especially when a component is defective or is replaced.